I aM UnBrAkAbLe
by sakushika
Summary: *Summery On The Inside*


**I Am Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer: **hey everybody I haven't typed up anything new in a while and this is a story that's been in my head for a while as well and I finally decided to get my lazy butt out of bed and type it up for you all. Beware that the characters in my story may most likely be OOC this is my first DBZ story and I'll try my best.

Summery: The story was always told but never her side of the story. Until now…

**_____________**

…

**..**

.

Chichi was falling apart even her son knew that much.

She couldn't remember the last time she smiled.

She couldn't remember _his _voice.

She couldn't even remember the kisses they had once shared.

All she knew was that she missed him terribly, and that he was never coming home again.

She didn't know why he decided not to come home again after the fight with cell, _after_ they had asked the dragon to bring him back but **he** refused saying that it was better this way.

Better for _**who**_? She had wanted to ask but the words had stuck in her throat and would not come out.

Like she was being choked. The only thing that had made it past her lips were the cries of agony as she mourned for her husband's death once again.

The night that gohan came and told her was almost all a blur but from what she could remember her son had been holding her tightly telling her that everything was going to be fine.

But Chichi new that in her heart nothing was ever going to be fine again.

Yet she would try if not for herself then for her child. She would try and be strong.

Five months have passed since gohan had told his mother the news.

He was doing everything he could for her even studying rather then going out to train with piccolo.

Five months since he last saw his mother cry….

________

Chichi had once again woken up to see that _his_ part of the bed was still empty. _It_ _Always_ _Was_.

She got up from her black satin sheets and made her way to the bathroom for her morning wash up. As she walking into the small but tidy bathroom she stopped to look in the mirror something that she had been avoiding for awhile now.

Her once bright happy face that had shone with contentment and love was now no more. Her eyes that used to shine were now reduced to dull, lifeless, sad eyes. Her small oval face looked deathly pale as was the rest of her body most presumingly because she avoided going outside much to gohan's chagrin. She had lost a lot of weight from not eating enough even though gohan tried his best to feed her the nutrients she needed she was so scrawny looking now it was pitiful. It made her look even more petite, she was never that tall to begin with at 5'2 she was quite short of that of her lover who was 6'3.

Her hair which she used to keep up in a bun was know kept down. Finding no reason to put it up anymore.

Her long silky onyx hair was now on it's way to being almost past her behind. Chichi could no longer recognize the face in the mirror.

Sighing as she looked away from the mirror and walked over the tub to start the shower she was preparing to take.

_____________________

Gohan was up before his mother that much he knew of because he had made it a habit of going in her room to cheek on her at various points in the night. He had heard the shower in is mothers room start up and decided that it was time to go start breakfast then try and get more studying done hopeful he would get to see a smile on her face today even though he felt at fault for how his mother was acting.

If only he had stopped messing around when is father told him to.

**If only **he hadn't underestimated cell for his strength and power.

_If_ _only_….there was a way to go back in time to change what had all ready been set.

But he couldn't and that he knew.

Going into the small dainty kitchen and to the refrigerator he picked out some simple stuff to make: bread, rice to make rice balls, and some herbal tea once he got the ingredients he set to work.

__________

Chichi was getting out of the shower her hair and body freshly washed she brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom to change.

When she got down to the kitchen she was not surprised at all when she saw gohan setting the plates of food on the table. He looked up when he heard her come in he took time to rank his eyes over her appearance his eyes darkened slightly she was paying no attention to him but the food on the table. "…you didn't have to make any of this go-" "but I wanted to mother" he interrupted her "come mother sit. eat." and without further ado she sat at the small round sturdy table and picked up her fork to take the first bit all the while gohan was still observing his mother. Halfway through the meal gohan had finally decided to say something.

"…your arm" was all that came out of the boy Chichi looked at her arm noticing that a large bruise had formed there how could she not have noticed it before. It had happened a few days back when gohan had forced her to take a walk with him. Gohan kept a watchful eye on his mother afraid that she would pass out on him. And she did exactly that. Except hitting a few rocks on the way down. When she had come to she was in her bed with a worried gohan at her side.

"don't worry that much about it, it happens all the time-" "Mother I know. But I wish that you would take better care of yourself if Dad was here-" he was abruptly stopped in what he was saying when his mother had swiftly gotten up out of her set taking her plate and walking to the sink "you should go out side and play….I'll be fine" her voice was filled with such agony that she was trying to hide gohan regretted his words "but mother-"

"no buts-just go please" and with that gohan said not another word as he got up to go outside but before he did he walked over to his mother, hugging her he could feel her small; fragile body shaking in his arms "I'm sorry…." and with that he reluctantly walked out as he was told to do.

Trying not to notice the silvery tears that leaked down her face. Or the soft cries that had managed to escape her mouth oh how he wanted to run back to her side to hold her and make her tears stop but he couldn't it just wasn't his space to fill.

_______________________

It had been a few hours since gohan had left. Chichi was now sitting on her bed all but ready to go get her son that she had forced outside.

Her door was abruptly opened and in came a running gohan "MOTHER HE'S COMING BACK! DAD'S COMING BACK!!!"

Her son ran up to her in tears and hugged her "see mother you can be happy again, you can be…" he could say no more as sobs started to erupt from him. It was then just for a split second that Chichi had realized something that she should have noticed from the beginning her son had been in pain to. Her son whom she ignored in that since of need had been in pain to. She felt horribly for that what kind of a mother was she. Casing that thought aside though to pay attention to gohan.

She hugged gohan closer to her as he took in the smell of Freesia that was uniquely hers. Sighing at the warm touch of his mother.

Goku was coming.

He was coming home.

____________

~dHIKAdAKm~

________________

A/N: yes I know it's short and probable doesn't make the least bit of since but I did it at the top of my head and it'll get better as we get through the next chapters. The next chapter will be better I promise that is if you guys want a next chapter.

Please leave reviews it fuels my passion for writing.

_____________

/No Flaming/

________

A/N: I just found this it's been buried in this mountain of work. This story is now 3 years old and I believe that I have gotten better. I didn't fix anything, left everything the wa it was written 3 yrs ago.


End file.
